Better Left Unsaid
by loverofallthingschocolate
Summary: In which Kakashi goes to the fair with his daughter and learns of Jiraiya's bad influence. Oh, there will be hell to pay. Implied KakaSaku oneshot.


**A/N: I've kind of lost my muse for CTL--so I was hoping that doing some one-shots about Kakashi's and Sakura's life together--family included, would help me re-discover it.**

**So, "Better Left Unsaid" was born.**

**Feedback means the world to me--please review!**

**_Better Left Unsaid_**

**__**

If there was one thing in the world Kakashi would have never imagined himself doing, it would be this--though wearing spandex and screaming about youth was next in line. 

Walking through the street crowded with people who came far and wide for Konoha's annual spring festival, Kakashi tightened his grip on his young daughter's hand as he felt her start to pull away--intent on attacking the dango stand a few meters away. 

Looking up at her father with dark brown eyes, Rin pouted. 

"Daddy, I want some dango--you said we could get some if we went!" 

Kakashi sighed, his wallet was going to take a beating tonight. 

Kneeling down on one knee, Kakashi looked at his daughter. 

"Princess, I didn't say anything about dango--that was what your mother said to get you to go." 

Continuing to wallow, Rin turned her head dejectedly towards the dango stand. 

Sighing, Kakashi took out his wallet as he took out a wad of money. 

Eyes lighting up, Rin jumped into his arms for a second before--with cash in hand--dashing toward the sweet-smelling stall. 

He watched with pride as his daughter was complimented by multiple customers about her beauty. Eye crinkling, Kakashi remembered the reason that Sakura liked Rin to go to festivals. Though Sakura never admitted it, he knew she liked to hear all the wonderful comments about their daughter. It was the same reason that he took Obito to train with him and other jounins. 

His son's skill--at the tender age of eight--was something to be immensely proud of. 

Obito would go to training and meetings and Rin would go to festivals and the hospital to learn medical ninjutsu. 

The soft pitter-patter of fleet signaled his daughter's return--sticky fingers and frosting-covered mouth and all. 

Laughing quietly at his daughter's antics--she was never _that _messy of an eater--he used the sleeve of his jounin uniform to softly clean her mouth. 

Grinning brightly at her father, Rin's small hand intertwined with his own as she pulled them both the center of the festival--the games. 

His wallet was _definitely _going to be abused tonight. But looking at her shining face he decided she was worth it. 

Rin, Obito, and Sakura were about the only people who could break him from his normally stingy nature. 

It had to be the puppy-dog eyes Sakura had taught them. Of course, she never would admit to it, but the facts were clearly there. 

A small tug on his sleeve awoke him from his musings. 

"Daddy, can we go to see the fireworks in a little bit?" 

Looking down at his pink-haired angel, he smirked. 

"That depends, do I get a kiss?" 

Smiling brightly, Rin jumped into his arms as Kakashi twilred her around. Kissing him lightly on his masked cheek, she giggled. 

A rough, sensuous voice tore Kakashi away from his train of thought. 

"Kakashi--you had better stop flirting with that pretty lady. Otherwise your 'Cherry Blossom' 

might get angry with you..." 

Glancing at the senbon wielder, Kakashi opened his mouth to retort, but immediately stopped when he heard a quiet giggling coming from his daughter. 

Transferring his gaze towards his pink-headed, dark-eyed princess, his visible eye softened. Her hair--once pulled up into a simple formation of the top of her head--had begun to come undone. Pink, wavy locks framed her face--the same shade as her pink kimono--as her eyes lit up with childish delight. 

With small, porcelain hands, the small girl began to stifle her giggles. 

Genma, seeing the soft look in his old friend's eye, decided to take advantage of the momentary silence. 

"You know, Hatake, I never would never have pegged you as one of _those_ fathers--" 

With a glare that would rival his wife's, Kakashi growled. 

"What do you mean by _those _fathers?" 

Genma smirked. 

Bingo. 

"You know one of those doting fathers who always pampers his princess. The only type of father who cries harder than his wife at his daughter's wedding." 

Shaking with laughter, Rin glanced back and forth between the two men. 

Stiffening, Kakashi replied, "She won't ever get married--" 

"Yes I will!" 

Both men looked at the small child--one with amusement and one with horror. 

Continuing with a smile--dimples and all--Rin explained. 

"You see, Hikari and I decided we would marry each other's brother. I'll marry Arashi-kun and Hikari will marry Obito-kun. It's fitting because we are both best friends. 

Genma chuckled. 

"The Uzumaki kids? You _do_ realize you'll be related to Naruto then, right?" 

Kakashi scowled. 

"Where did you get an idea like that?" 

Grinning amiably, Rin continued--unaware of her father's murderous intent. 

"Oh, Jiraiya-san told us it would be a good idea. He said we could even be in those books you are always reading, Daddy." 

A vein in Kakashi's brow twitched as Genma took his chance to make an exit. 

"We also said that after the wedding, the four of us can share a room--and he would get these special toys and--" 

In one swoop, his four year-old daughter was in his arms as Kakashi made his way home at record speed. 

He had a certain Sannin to deal with--and he was certain Naruto would like to join in. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The morning found Rin tucked safely into bed, holding her stuffed dog that she received last night as an apology for leaving early. 

Though Rin explained she wasn't upset about leaving since he was sick, she happily took the toy into her room after breakfast. 

She didn't hear the true story about why her father left. 

Nor did she hear about how the legendary Sannin was mugged by two thugs on the home from the festival. 

And she also really didn't need to know that something _accidentally _went wrong when he went to the hospital to be healed. 

After all, some things are best left unsaid. 

**I hope you liked it--I needed something to help clear the clutter from my brain. Please review! It really encourages me XD**


End file.
